Waktu Istirahat
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Perbincangan antara Five Starter Swords (plus sebuah kejutan :3) (((Disclaimer : Segala jenis dan bentuk Touken Ranbu bukan punya saya. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam.)))


Haaaaaiiiii semua~!

Author mo publish ff tentang fakta bahwa _Five Starter Swords_ juga perlu si kasih _spotlight_.

Dan poof!

Jadilah fic ini~!

Ada kejutannya loh~;3

Gak serius banget(kapan aku buat fic serius coba?), cuma lima _Uchigatana_ berbincang-bincang bersama~

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Sraak!

"Yaman! Kashuu ngadain meeting!"

Manba merasakan tubuhnya diangkat sebelum ia berada di bahu seseorang, seakan dia adalah sekarung beras.

"Aku pinjem Yaman dulu! Horikawa! Yamabushi!" Suara cempreng khas _Toudan_ yang sifatnya sebelas-dua belas dengan anak anjing terdengar di telinga Manba.

"E-eh, iya, Mutsunokami-san.."

Manba menatap sang kakak tidak percaya.

"Yosh! Ayo Yaman! Kita perlu jemput Hachisuka!"

"H-hah?! Tunggu! Kita mau kemana!? Woi! Anak anjing! MUTSUNOKAAAMIIII!?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari _Toudan_ yang dia lewati.

Alhasil, dia tidak sadar akan tatapan membunuh dari beberapa _Toudan_.

.

.

.

Sraak! Thud!

Kashuu tersenyum lebar saat Mutsu kembali dengan Manba di kedua tangannya dan Hachi berdiri di sebelahnya, menyeringai kearah Manba yang siap membuat jenis makan baru.

Dengan menggunakan Mutsu sebagai bahan utamanya.

"Terkutuklah kau anak anjing jelmaan..." gerutu Manba saat mereka memasuki ruangan yang Kashuu sediakan.

Kasen sudah duduk manis, dengan berbagai macam minuman dan camilan memenuhi meja bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Hey, ini satu-satunya cara kau mau ikut, Manba!" elak Mutsu, yang akhirnya menurunkan si pirang.

"Cih. Paling Mutsu cuma mau bikin penggemar Manba cemburu," celetuk Kashuu dengan seringai terukir di wajahnya. "Sudahlah, ayo duduk. Sudah lama kita gak ngelakuin ini."

Mereka berlima duduk mengelilingi meja bundar tersebut, mengambil minuman apa saja yang mereka suka.

"Aku sayangnya gak bisa lama-lama," ujar Hachi dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Urashima akan kembali hari ini."

"Ah, iya, sama Nagasone kan?" tanya Manba yang sudah tidak asing akan keengganan Hachi akan kakaknya yang satu itu.

Raut wajah Hachi berubah dibawah satu detik dan dia pun mengangguk.

"Harusnya kau menghentikan perseteruan satu pihak itu, Hachi," ketus Kasen. "Hanya buang-buang tenaga." Lanjutnya, tangan meraih mochi yang ia dan Kashuu telah siapkan.

Hachi memanyunkan bibir bawahnya, dan membuang muka.

"Kau tidak akur dengan Nagasone, tapi kau bisa menerima diriku yang hanya tiruan," ucapan Manba anehnya masuk akal, dan yang lain menunggu jawaban Hachi.

Hachi makin cemberut.

"Tiruan dan palsu itu dua hal berbeda, Yaman. Penempamu tidak mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang Kousetsu."

Manba menautkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau dan _kyoudai_ cukup akrab, bahkan menyerahkan Urashima ditangannya dikalau mereka satu tim."

Hachi diam seribu bahasa.

Sedangkan Kashuu mendengus, terhibur akan kata-kata polos dan masuk akal dari Manba.

"Kau kalah telak, Hachi," ujar Kashuu. "Lagian, itu kan cuma alibimu saja, yang sebenarnyakan-!?"

"Jangan di ucapkan!" potong Hachi dengan wajah memerah. "Jangan pernah kalian buka mulut!"

Bukannya mengangguk, mereka malah tertawa. Mutsu menepuk punggung Hachi yang wajahnya merah padam sambil terpingkal-pingkal.

"Rahasiamu aman bersama kita," ujarnya. "Gimana kamu, Shuu? Masih kangen Yamatono-uuff?"

Buuk!

Hachi melepas tawa yang tidak sempat ia tahan saat sebuah buku mendarat tepat di wajah Mutsu.

Bahkan Manba bisa tertawa lepas melihat merahnya wajah Kashuu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sadar tidak kalo Horikawa itu seperti istrinya Izumi?" tanya Kasen setelah tawa mereka reda dan Kashuu sedang menyediakan amunisi.

"Aku gak merestui," dor, Manba langsung menyangkal akan kenyataan itu. "Bodo amat sama tu iklan sampo moonslik, aku gak merestui kakakku dengan siapapun!"

Hachi memberi Manba sebuah seringai.

"Aku dengar, Juzumaru _-san_ dan Yamabushi cukup akrab."

Manba langsung pucat mendengar kalimat tabu itu dari mulut Hachi.

"...aku akan memburu dua iklan sampo..."

Buuk!

Sebuah buku tipis mendarat di wajah manis Manba berhasil menyadarkan si pirang.

"Gak boleh bunuh-bunuhan woi," ujar Kashuu. "Lagian, Aruji sudah melarangmu memburu siapa aja yang punya 'rasa' ke saudaramu."

Manba merengut setelah mengingat akan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

Ironis..

"Ah, ngomong soal gosip," tutur Mutsu, menoleh kearah Manba. "Denger-denger, banyak yang suka samamu, Yaman-!?"

Sraak!

Semua menoleh kearah pintu yang dimana di buka tak lain oleh Naki.

Mereka semua mengerjapkan mata.

"...ah, maaf," ujar Naki, matanya melirik ke segala sudut ruangan. "Apa kalian melihat Kitsune?"

Manba angkat bicara.

"Dia lagi sama Nue, berjemur di beranda timur."

Naki mengangguk cepat, matanya berbinar dan senyumnya penuh rasa berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih banyak! Yaman!"

Suara riang itu terdengar aneh dari Naki yang notabenenya pendiam.

Pintu tertutup, merek saling bertukar pandangan.

"...Coba Naki yang sering bicara," tutur Kashuu dengan helaan panjang. "Kogitsunemaru bakalan gak bisa nahan diri."

"...dia itu kayak bapak para _Uchigatana_ , Shuu.."

Kashuu cuma nyengir kearah mereka.

"Tapi aku gak salah," ujar Kashuu, menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. "Lagian, aku bakalan botakin tu kakek sampe dia nyakitin Naki."

"Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati.." tutur Manba, yang cukup mengejutkan.

Senyuman Kasen cukup menakutkan, begitu juga seringai dari Mutsu dan tatapan dingin yang Hachi berikan.

Mereka gak akan biarin siapapun menyakiti ibu(bapak) mereka.

.

.

.

Di dapur, dimana Kogi ditugaskan untuk membatu menyiapkan makan siang, Kogi merasakan seluruh bulu halusnya berdiri karena rasa takut.

"Kau tak apa, Kogitsunemaru?"

"A-ah, perasaanku saja...lupakanlah."

"...baiklah.."

Kogi berharap klan Awataguchi tidak sedang merencanakan perburuan atas dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku mau tanya,"

"Tanya apa, Shuu?"

Kashuu menoleh kearah Manba yang sudah menurunkan tudungnya.

"Di antara Oodenta, Mikazuki, Ookurikara, Tsurumaru, Ichigo, Mitsusada, Sohaya, dan bersaudara Genji, kau pilih yang mana untuk dijadiin suami?"

Kashuu sedang memancing rupanya.

Manba yang masih polos sebab Aruji mereka gak mau Manba ternodai karena dia satu-satunya anak _solehah_ _Citadel,_ cuma bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"..enggak semuanya..?" jawab Manba bingung. "Tapi, Oodenta perlu berhenti masuk ruang penyimpanan." Tambahnya.

Kashuu _facepalm_ sementara yang lain menahan tawa mereka.

"Astaga, ni anak solehah minta di apain...?" guman Kashuu yang sudah mentok akan kepolosan Manba.

"?"

Manba makin bingung.

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk." Jawab Manba kearah pintu.

Sraak!

"Yamanbagiri! Dimana kunci ruang penyimpanan?"

Hasebe masuk dengan raut wajah emosi, dan untungnya, Manba sudah berpengalaman.

"Ini." Dilemparnya kunci silver yang dia ambil dari saku celananya kepada Hasebe yang dengan sigap menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak! Yamanbagiri! Sohayanotsurugi! Maeda! Aku dapat kuncinya!"

Hachi menggeser pintu yang Hasebe lupa tutup.

"Sibuk tiap hari, Man?" tanya Mutsu dengan nada prihatin.

Bukan lagi sebuah rahasia bahwa Aruji mereka mempercayakan _Citadel_ ini kepada Manba dikalau beliau absen ato lagi repot.

Alhasil, Manba mau gak mau harus punya radar dan ilmu membaca pikiran.

Hahaha, canda, canda. Manba gak bakalan keluar dari kamar kalo bisa baca pikiran.

"Gak juga," balas Manba. "Kalo ikhlas yang jalanin, gak bakalan kerasa capek."

Njirr, kumat dah ni orang...

Yang lain _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata mutiara dari Manba.

Sraaak!

Datanglah gangguan berikutnya.

"Kasen! Kita kehabisan coklat!"

Kasen tersedak teh yang ia minum setelah mendengar kalimat tabu dari CCP alias pikachu alias Mitsusada.

Braak!

"Ngapain masih melongo kayak orang bego! Ayo cepet! Kita ke pasar!"

Karena coklat adalah makan sakral, para chef gak mau di teror para _Tantou_ dan _Wakizashi_ , dan kehabisan coklat itu sama dengan bunuh diri nyebur ke dalam jurang penuh senjata tajam.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" panggil Mutsu. "Aku pesen bola kasti, Sen!"

Hachi menautkan alisnya.

"Buat apa?"

Cengiran di berikan kepada Hachi sebelum Mutsu menjawab.

"Buat main tangkap."

Kashuu dan Manba _facepalm_.

Diri hanyalah sebilah pedang, sering ngomong 'pedang sudah ketinggalan zaman'/ironis/, eh, sekarang malah pengen main tangkap pake bola kasti.

Kamu tu apa sih sebenernya, Mutsu..?

"...dasar, anak anjing jelmaan..."

Manba diam-diam menyetujui perkataan Kashuu.

"Hachisuka- _san!_ Urashima dan yang lain sudah pulang!"

Hachi bergegas menuju pintu yang terbuka.

"Lain kali kita ngumpul lagi, yah?" pamitnya seraya tersenyum kearah kawan hidupnya.

Eaa, soib yang patut di contoh ini.

Kashuu menoleh kearah Mutsu.

"Ada acara?" tanyanya.

Mutsu berpikir sejenak.

1 detik...

10 detik...

25 detik...

12 menit...

Tiga tahun kemudi-?!

Brak!

"Aku lupa!" pekik Mutsu, menghantamkan telapak tangannya keatas meja. "Aku ada tugas di ladang! Permisi!"

Satu pergi, tinggal dua.

Manba menautkan alisnya.

"Kau punya tugas menyapu, Kashuu."

Kashuu mengerang telah diingatkan.

"Tukar kerja, gimana?" pinta Kashuu yang berpikir kerjaan Manba itu lebih ringan.

Ditambah bisa seruangan sama Saniwa.

Manba berhenti dan berpikir.

"...asalkan kau rela membawa setumpuk kertas, ngetik sampai berpuluh-puluh halaman, nyetempel, baca laporan dan buat ringkasannya, nyediain minum sama snack, nyusun jadwal kerja, expedisi, sortie, dan latihan, bantu-?!"

"Enggak makasih!" tolak Kashuu dengan cepat, keringat sebiji jagung mulai bercucuran. "Semangat kerja yah! Yaman! Aku pergi dulu! Dah!"

Manba manyun karena ditinggal sendiri.

Mana minum sama snacknya masih banyak pula.

Tok. Tok.

Manik bak permata itu menoleh, mendapati _Tachi_ bersurai putih sedang bersandar di pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Tsuru dengar cengiran khasnya.

Manba memalingkan wajahnya, senyuman kecil terukir bersamaan debu pink minghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya..."

Dengan senyum lebar penuh kemenangan, Tsuru menutup pintu dan mendekati sang terkasih.

Rahasia kecil gak akan menyakiti siapapun, toh, saudaranya dan Saniwa sudah merestui.

.

.

.

End~

Muahahahaha! Iya! Ini TsuruNba!

Are you surprise?! XD /dibuang ke sungai/

:DDD

Pengen buat stelah browsing di Pixiv~

Makasih yang udah mau baca~

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
